


until i know i please that body

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Both of his legs shook, spasming out and then back in as he arched his body in a long line and clenched every muscle Peter could see. It was beautiful.“You’re doing so good baby,” Peter told him softly, his fingers tapping out a mindless rhythm on the top of Harley’s foot. He smiled when Harley slid his foot forward and pressed his calf against Peter’s knee, some of the tension in his boyfriend’s body easing at the contact.





	until i know i please that body

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. **Sensory Deprivation** | Temperature Play | **Edgeplay** | Knife Play
> 
> re title: I am not ashamed of the title at all

Peter shifted his weight back, sitting on ankles. There was a comfortable pull in his thighs from the way he’d been crouching down for so long, and he smiled up at Harley even though the other boy couldn’t see him. His eyes were covered in a strip of black silk, a tie Tony gifted him for his birthday. There had been an entire suit that went along with it, but the tie was the only piece that remained this late—or early, depending on how you wanted to see it—into the night. 

Harley whined, his hips thrusting up at the sudden lack of stimulation. Peter’s smile widened as he gently danced his fingers up Harley’s thighs and watched his dick throb. It was flushed red, his foreskin peeled back and exposing the nearly purpled head. Peter licked his lips and then had to dart forward to catch the drop of precome that just dribbled over on his tongue. 

Harley cried out. 

“Peter, Peter please I’m gonna, baby I’m, I gotta,  _ ngh!”  _ Harley sobbed, his breath hiccuping as his entire body shook, shivers wracking his thighs as his toes clenched and unclenched rapidly. 

Both of his legs shook, spasming out and then back in as he arched his body in a long line and clenched every muscle Peter could see. It was beautiful. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” Peter told him softly, his fingers tapping out a mindless rhythm on the top of Harley’s foot. He smiled when Harley slid his foot forward and pressed his calf against Peter’s knee, some of the tension in his boyfriend’s body easing at the contact. With a sigh, Peter wrapped a hand around Harley’s ankle to ground him. “You’re amazing, Harls. You’re being so good for me, I’m so proud of you right now.”

“Pete—” Harley gasped as another set of shivers ran over him. 

It was gorgeous.  _ Harley  _ was gorgeous, and Peter wasn’t able to bite the words down as praise spilled from his mouth. He didn’t even care  _ what  _ he was saying, spewing compliments as he trailed his fingers up and down Harley’s calves, brushing the hairs along his legs up as his boyfriend whined and moaned, sunk low where he was sitting in their big armchair. 

When Harley caught his breath, Peter skimmed his fingers up Harley’s thighs, drawing random shapes over the pale skin. Harley’s breath hitched, a small whimper slipping past his lips that did nothing but spur Peter on. With a smile, he dug his nails down the expanse of Harley’s thighs, leaving behind red lines and a breathless boyfriend. 

Before he had a chance to recover Peter was moving back in, swaying forward as he framed Harley’s cock with both hands and pressed his thumbs up under his balls; they were drawn up tightly, the skin an angry purple. Peter brushed his thumb across the skin fondly, chuckling when Harley’s hips bucked up off the chair, his entire body locking up tightly. 

As soon as Harley was back in the chair and breathing heavily, Peter wrapped a hand around his shaft, the skin so warm and pulsing with blood. Peter stroked him from root to tip, brushing his thumb over the slit with this-side of too much pressure, his heart racing with excitement when Harley sobbed and hiccuped, stroking him slowly and gently brushed over his sac until his back was arching and he was crying out as he came and came, painting his chest with his release and hitting himself in the face with his own orgasm. 

It was amazing to watch, and Peter couldn’t take his eyes away as Harley cried and curled into himself, his dick still pumping out ropes of come that dribbled down his shaft and over Peter’s fingers, squelching as Peter kept stroking him slowly through the last dredges of his orgasm. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in for a taste, wrapping his lips around the exposed head and digging his tongue into the slit. 

He only pulled back when Harley’s cries turned from overwhelmed to overstimulated. The moment his boyfriend’s breathing turned distressed Peter was climbing onto his lap and undoing the blindfold with deft fingers, cupping Harley’s face and tracing his thumbs under the thin skin below his bloodshot eyes. 

Peter cooed nonsense, pressed even closer when Harley whimpered. It was easy to tug him forward and hug him close, cradling Harley’s head against his flat chest—something that still gave him a little thrill of happiness even with what was going on—and brushing his fingers through his hair, running a hand up and down his back and over his shoulders. 

It took a while for Harley to calm down from his high. Peter waited patiently, whispering words of love and pressing kisses to his hair and temples and cheeks, holding him close until he finally stopped shivering and was loosely hugging him back. Peter shifted, moving enough so he could look at Harley’s face and taking his cheeks back between his hands, flaking away a patch of dried come on Harley’s chin.

Harley tilted his head up, and Peter was quick to meet him for a kiss. “Happy Birthday, baby,” Peter told him sweetly, their lips brushing together softly. Peter pulled back and committed Harley’s happy, doped out expression to memory before he leaned in for another, long kiss. 


End file.
